Adults Ruin Everything
by Ashi-kun
Summary: What would you do if you woke up one morning and found yourself with amazing abilities and powers? What would you do if your world came to a crashing halt, and slowly began to crumble? What if you were seven? R
1. Missing

Wow a new story, I know I've got two that I haven't finished—but—I couldn't help it. I'll be updating the other two soon, I've been working on a new chapter for "The toad and the Tabby Cat" and that should be out soon..just busy is all.

Well here you go, a new X-Men: Evolution story, thought of while watching "The Fairly Odd Parents". I hope you like it.

Summary: What would you do if you woke up one morning and found yourself with amazing abilities and powers? What would you do if your world came to a crashing halt, and slowly began to crumble? What would you do if one person promised to take away all the pain, and make all those people who hurt you pay for what they did? What if you were seven?

Word count: 1239

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of it's characters I only claim possession of my own characters which I have used the X-verse to create.

Enjoy~

----Chapter one: Missing----

"It burns mommy it burns!" Emily cried to her mother as she choked and spit out the Nyquil that she was meant to swallow. Her blankets were wrapped tightly around her small body as Cynthia Barton looked down at her sympathetically.

"Sweety, if you don't drink it you won't get any better."

"But mommy--"

"I know your throat is sore honey, but your mother and I only want you to get well, and you can't if you don't drink the medicine...so just try for us, please?" Robert Barton put a small amount of Nyquil back in the little plastic measuring cup that came with it, before holding it out to his little girl. Slowly she reached out and took the plastic into her small hand, and with great effort she managed to swallow the liquid that set her throat on fire with every sip.

When it was all gone her parents smiled at her, taking away the cup and kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Now go to sleep princess, you'll feel much better in the morning." Her father spoke softly before heading to the door with his wife and shutting off the light, the two looked at their daughter one last time before shutting the door behind them.

Emily coughed violently, tossing and turning as the fire in her throat spread and became unbearable. "Mommy!" she gasped her voice unable to move higher then a whisper, her lungs were on fire, her body aching with a pain that she had never felt before. She jerked forward coughing onto her sheets harshly, she squeaked as they suddenly began to melt away. Emily pushed her sheets off of her body, curling up against her pillows as she looked down at them.

It was then that she saw the greenish tinge her skin had taken, the light coating of scales that covered her small frame. "W-what?" She breathed holding up her hands to look at them with astonishment. "M-Mommy...!" She hissed more in then spoke, watching as her nails turned to jagged black claws.

"No use calling her sweet-heart—she can't understand you like that." The little girl looked up, watching as a man moved from the shadows into her line of view.

"W-who--?"

"Just a friend little one, just a friend." He responded, his smile comforting as he looked upon the small child compassion instead of judgment, caring instead of persecution. "I'm here to help you."

"Help me?"

"I'm here to help you to understand the changes you're going through, and to make sure you won't get teased for what you are."

"What am I?"

"A mutant dear child, a mutant." Her eyes welled up with tears as those words left his mouth, remembering that word from the television, and how the people on the news had described it as a bad thing. She remembered how the kids in her first grade class said nasty things about them, and how her preacher had said they were monsters the devil had sent to destroy the world. Emily didn't want to be one of them, she never wanted to be something that her parents were afraid of.

"But I don't wanna be a mutant." She sniffled, salty tears streaming down her pale green cheeks.

"Ah, but it is a gift little one, simply a gift that others will be jealous of."

"J-jealous?"

"Yes, mean people will be so jealous of your gifts that they will hurt you, your mommy and daddy will hurt you...but I young one--" he stepped toward the bed where she sat staring up at him, water still staining her cheeks as he held out his hand to her, "I will never hurt you."

As her small fingers reached out tentatively and gripped onto his, he smiled dark eyes shining as he pulled her toward him and they both vanished into the darkness.

~*~

_"Today the police have received yet another report of a missing child making this the twelfth occurrence this week. Emily Rose Barton, a young girl of only the tender age of five was found missing from her room this morning by her parents Cynthia and Robert Barton, who say that she had recently become sick with a bad case of the flue. Authorities are saying that this may be the worst kidnapping case the city has ever seen. They are currently exploring the idea that all the kidnappings are related, and at this time there is no additional information, though they have said they will keep everyone posted as new information is available._

_In other news, are mutant rates on the rise? And how are these increasing numbers a threat to your children and family? More on that in a moment, this is Greta Von Susteren, and we'll be back after this short break."_

Logan turned off the television as the students came clamoring into the kitchen, doing their best to talk over each other as they snagged different foods and beverages from the table. Some took their seats while others leaned against the various counters and walls. The Canadian mutant let out a huff as he shuffled the newspaper in his hand, picking up the coffee that sat beside him on the windowsill to take a drink.

Mornings were always loud in the Xavier institute, it was the reason Wolverine got up early, he much preferred the quiet to the ruckus that the kids known as the X-Men brought to the table every morning. As he ducked out of the way of a flying waffle, and looked up to find Kurt face planted on the cold tile floor (with kitty giggling at his expense one might add), he had to work to stifle a laugh and decided that the noise could be amusing as well.

"If you don't hurry up you're all gonna be late to class..._again_." He chided above the noise, and the teenagers abruptly stopped slamming around the kitchen. Logan watched as they stared at him a moment in complete and utter silence before their eyes all snapped to the clock on the wall. He had but an instant to cover his sensitive ears before a resounding shriek exploded across the room and they all fell over themselves—and each other—to get out the door.

"Well I see that some of the students pushed the snooze button a few times." Xavier's voice called from the doorway, his wheelchair sticking slightly to the syrup covered floor as Hank and Ororo trailed in after him.

"Have you seen the news Logan?" Hank asked.

"Yeah...looks like it's gettin pretty bad out there."

"I can only imagine what has happened to those children." Storm sighed crossing her arms as she looked up to the ceiling aimlessly.

"And, those punks in the media are going to do their best to spin this into some mutant driven kidnapping." Logan complained running his hand through his hair, moving to stand with the rest of the instructors.

"I fear Logan, that may actually be the case." The three could not help but stare at Xavier in shock their eyes hiding nothing of their surprise.

"What do you mean professor?" Ororo asked what none of the rest them could.

"Have you ever heard of a mutant named Ricochet?"


	2. Ricochet

Sorry for the long wait. I've been trying to focus more on the original novel I'm writing, and haven't had much time in between that and work.

But, nonetheless here is chapter two, I hope you enjoy it, and sorry again for the wait.

-------------- Last time ------------

"_And, those punks in the media are going to do their best to spin this into some mutant driven kidnapping." Logan complained running his hand through his hair, moving to stand with the rest of the instructors._

"_I fear Logan, that may actually be the case." The three could not help but stare at Xavier in shock their eyes hiding nothing of their surprise._

"_What do you mean professor?" Ororo asked what none of the rest them could._

"_Have you ever heard of a mutant named Ricochet?"_

_----------- _Chapter two: Ricochet -----------

Hank, Ororo, and Logan gave each other sideways glances before their eyes fell upon Xavier once more, and the three found themselves shaking their heads. The professor let out a sigh as he folded his hands together and stared out the window for a moment as he thought back to the day he had met the only mutant that he believed could truly do anything.

"I've only met him twice in my life, once when I was a boy, and once when I was just beginning my twenties. But two encounters are enough to make me believe that he is the only one capable of such a kidnapping feat."

Wolverine raised an eyebrow as the professor spoke, "You're really saying that one man is capable of kidnapping twelve kids in under two weeks, when these kids are from all across the country? Sounds like a bit of a stretch Charles. Even for a mutant."

"It's not as far fetched as it sounds Logan. You don't know the nature of his power. And, that power is what makes it possible."

"Well then tell us professor, what mutation could he possibly have that would aid him with this sort of thing?" Storm's question cut through the air as she once more asked what everyone was thinking.

"His power is rejection." he could see the confusion on their faces so he continued before they could ask any questions, "He is able to reverse things that have happened, and even things that will happen."

"I don't see how that would help him kidnap children, professor." Hank spoke up, watching as his long time friend looked back at him.

"I'm getting to that, Hank." Xavier replied before going forward with his explanation. "What this means, is that virtually nothing can touch him. Not even time and space has ever been a concern, and I myself have witnessed him walking through rifts he had made. Ricochet is an old mutant, much older then anyone else I have met, and due to his frequent rejection of his body's aging, I could never tell you how old he really is. Though, I can tell you that with his extensive years of life, he has become one of the most powerful mutants the world has ever seen."

Logan crossed his arms over his chest as he shifted his weight to one leg, "Even with the power he's got, what's he gonna gain from taking a bunch of little kids from their houses? It has got to be more then just proving that he can."

Hank nodded his head to Wolverine's words, "I agree with Logan. What does a mutant as powerful as your describing need with mere children?"

Charles thought for a moment on his words before speaking, "Both times I came in contact with Ricochet it was because I was struggling with my powers and he had come to help. The first time I met him, when I was just a boy, he offered to save me from the judgment of others by taking me away from my home and teaching me how to better understand my powers. I had turned down the offer, so he simply repressed my abilities so they wouldn't be so hard on me. The second time he appeared to me, was to release my full abilities and allow me to learn to fully control them." he sighed thinking on that shaky experience before continuing, "Ricochet has always been a man with the interests of mutants at heart, but he has also had a different way of looking at things. I imagine that those children were all mutants that had just come into their powers, and he has offered them a sanctuary from persecution."

A scoff came from Wolverine as a disgruntled look came to his face, "So he's just another mutant purist like Magneto."

"No Logan. I would not call him that. Though he does not have faith that mutants will ever be able to coexist with humans, I don't believe he wants to wipe out the entire human race. I may not have spoken to him in person more then twice, but I have heard many stories of him from other mutants I've met, several of them having taken him up on his offer, and all of them said that he merely wanted to help with the process of controlling their powers. He offers a sanctuary to mutants when they're young and vulnerable to cruel people, and allows them to move on when they're ready." Xavier explained the faces of all the happy, successful, and well adjusted mutants that he had met who had studied under Ricochet. A man that would be hunted mercilessly by the media, and the government if they were to find out that he was a mutant.

"But, if he has been doing this for as long as you say, professor, then why would he do something so risky? Why would he take this many kids at once?" Storm questioned knowing that if the rate he was taking children were to continue, then he would surely be caught.

"I imagine, Storm, that it is due to the recent outing of mutants to the world. It has become much more dangerous out there for people like us. I fear he is trying to save young mutants from the persecution of their families and friends, who as we have seen from the examples given by those at Bayville High, may try to hurt them."

There was a silence between the four mutants for a few minutes, every tick of the clock seemed to drag on for hours, all of them thinking over what they would do if they were in the position to save hundreds, no, thousands of new mutants from the pain of dealing with the hatred of those they love. Eventually it was Logan who spoke up as the one to ask the difficult question. "What do we do about this professor?"

"The problem with tracking Ricochet is that he can be anywhere at any time, and he can reject my powers and prevent me from finding him. I imagine he has gone into hiding while he helps the mutants he has taken under his wing, so it will be increasingly difficult to get a hold of him. All we can do at this point is keep an eye out with Cerebro, and hope that his energy signature comes up. But, until then, sending anyone out to find him would be a waist of time."

The other three could only nod in agreement, recognizing the sheer impossibility of finding a mutant with that kind of power, that obviously didn't want to be found. For now they would simply have to wait, and once the students returned from school they would have to warn them about him, and make sure that they would at least be prepared for anything if they came in contact with him.

~*~

Emily awoke in a room she had never seen before, pink walls with tiny purple flowers splashed around them, a window with violet curtains, and every toy she had ever wanted neatly strewn about the room. She blinked twice remembering her transformation as she looked down at her green scaly hands to assure herself that it wasn't a dream. Her lip quivered as her mind wandered back to her family, the people that had raised her, loved her, the ones who she would never see again.

"Oh, you're awake. Did you sleep well sweet-heart?" A voice came from the corner of the room, and she looked up to find the man from the night before standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. His black eyes, holding not an once of white, reminded her of the demons her preacher had spoken of in Sunday mass. But, the kindness in the very air around him and the smile that came through his voice told her that he could be nothing if not a nice person.

The young girl nodded her head slowly, and she heard him laugh lightly at her childish apprehension. "Well that's good. I just came to see if you wanted breakfast, I made a whole feast down stairs, and I can tell you that your brothers and sisters are just itching to finally meet you."

"Brothers and sisters?" She asked, her voice unsure as she scooted to the edge of the bed and moved to stand on her feet.

He nodded, holding out his hand to her, his smile became wider as she moved forward and took hold of him. "You see, with all of the cruel people out there in the world, there are a lot of kids just like you. Kids that people will be or have been mean to, just because they are different." Ricochet explained as he led her from the room, hand in hand, and down a long hallway. As the two reached the top of the stairs, he looked down at her, "And, I don't want anyone to suffer just because other people don't understand them. You understand don't you?" he asked as they headed down the stairs and toward the dining room.

The little girl nodded again, "Uh-huh. It's like my preacher says. You should love everybody, and never look to hurt anyone just because they aren't just like you." she replied and received an approving nod from the man leading the way.

"Exactly, sweet-heart. And that's why I brought you here, to make sure bad people don't do anything mean to you." The older mutant stated as they stopped in the doorway of a large dining room, where at the table sat eleven children who immediately stopped eating to look up at Emily and Ricochet.

She shifted uncomfortably to stand behind the man at her side, shocked by the appearance of some of the other children. They looked so different, they were nothing like the normal people she was used to being around. Then again, neither was she, and even though she now was green and scaly they still smiled at her like she was completely normal. Emily wasn't sure, but she thought that this place she had been taken to, might not be such a bad place after all.


End file.
